Lo que hay detras de un Te Amo
by Ana Reiko
Summary: Despues de 10 años, el destino caprichosamene volvio a reunir a Onodera Ritsu y a Takano Masamune... A pesar de todo los dos siguen juntos, mas no tienen una relacion, esto esta cansando a Masamune, y Ritsu lo sabe, asi que debe darse prisa en decirle sus sentimientos Pero despues de decirle el tan añorado "Te amo", sera el principio de nuevas vivencias y problemas...
1. Mis sentimientos

_**Este finc esta localizado precisamente en el acto 17 de Onocera Ritsu No Baai**_

_**Asi que pueden haber spoilers**_

_**Hola de nuevo.**_

_**Este sera un long-finc, confieso que ya tengo planeado el final. asi que ps a seguir a ver cuantos capitulos salen 3**_

_**Por cierto aun no se cada cuanto podre publicar, segun mi carga laboral, asi que podria ser mensual o hasta quincenal, todo depende...**_

_**Bueno sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo**_

* * *

_Senpai… ¿Tú me quieres verdad?_

Un acalorado y pasional momento encerrado entre las paredes de un salón perteneciente al apartamento de Takano Masamune.

Una pila de papeles regados sobre el piso, daba la impresión de que habían caído minutos antes al suelo, lapiceros caídos recién abandonados, y un deseable Onodera Ritsu desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo con su camiseta deslizada hacia arriba mostrando su pecho, terriblemente sonrojado y respirando entrecortadamente acababa de tener un orgasmo con la atenciones en sus partes bajas.

-Takano-san suficiente de esto…Paremos ahora…

Masamune se hallaba sobre el uke, besando su cuello, aun se encontraba vestido, solo había aflojado sus pantalones.

-No quiero-contesto tajantemente, limpiando la comisura de sus labios, de los cuales resbalaba algo de fruto del clímax de su pareja.

Hacía poco que comenzaron con esto, para Takano eran técnicamente casi nulas estas oportunidades que no debían dejarse pasar por alto. Eran contadas las veces que venía Onodera a su apartamento, ya que, el pequeño príncipe ideo una forma de que las revisiones de los manuscritos fueran en la oficina y que la famosa regla de "almorzar una vez al día con Takano" también fueran haya, conocía de antemano que su jefe no se atrevería a llegar más lejos en el medio laboral. A causa de todo lo anterior esta noche Masamune había decidido que Ritsu pasaría la noche con él y parte del sábado que afortunadamente era un día libre para ellos, previo al final de ciclo.

-ahh~ Takano-san…

-Relájate.

Tocándolo en su sexo y preparando su entrada con sus dedos de a poco, era a mejor manera de poder aflojar el cuerpo de su novato, esto con el paso del tiempo el editor en jefe lo descubrió. La verdad era mágico para el editor en jefe "hacer el amor" con su novato, debido a que en estos momentos sentía que realmente el castaño lo amaba al permitirle tocarlo, conocía de antemano que solamente ocuparía una patada para alejarse.

Le quito la playera al menor y la suya propia para así quedar ambos desnudos, listos para el acto.

Los dedos de Takano se internaban más fácilmente, era el momento esperado, estaba dilatado el uke. Sin más ceremonia empezó la penetración.

-¡Ngh! ¡Takano-san!

Una vez que estaba una vez dentro completamente, inicio con movimientos lentos y suaves, no podía contenerse así que tendrían que ser continuos sin ninguna pausa

-Hah~ estas apretado…

-¡oh! ¡ahhh~!

En un segundo las embestidas se incrementaron y aumentaron de intensidad, y es que el seme estaba siendo envuelto en un gran calor estrecho que lo enloquecía, no había nada a lo que el uke no podría aferrarse así que solamente se apoyo en los brazos extendidos de su pareja. Las sensaciones se incrementaban, y el estrés de un mes sin tocarse se acumulo brindando mas añoro entre los amantes.

-Takano-san, Ya no puedo más~ ah~…

-Espera un poco más

-No más

Y se corrieron con fuerza, sin que Takano hubiera tocado el miembro de Onodera exploto derramando su semilla entre ambos vientres. Los dos hombres entonces trataron de recuperar el aliento.

-Takano-san…mi espalda me duele…tengo que levantarme así que…

La espalda de Ritsu por la intensidad y los movimientos se había golpeado contra el suelo, así que quería incorporarse lo más rápido posible, sin embargo no podía si su primer amor seguía dentro de sus entrañas.

-Lo siento…-se disculpo Masamune ocultando su mirada al bajar su cabeza-…pero no puedo…-concluyo abrazando al castaño e incorporándolo para que se sentara sobre su entrepierna y sus piernas quedaran a cada lado de su cadera.

-ahhh~, ¡Que estás haciendo!...—exclamo eufórico y un poco excitado.

-Si me montas entonces tu espalda no sufrirá…-dijo descaradamente con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Ngh!-

No podía objetar nada, la posición lo comprometía mucho, la gravedad hacia que si propio peso jugara en su contra, provocando que se resbalara sobre el sexo de su amante. Acababan de hacer el amor, y como Takano se había corrido dentro de él aquellos fluidos lo lubricaban para que todo se volviera más resbaladizo.

_No puedo controlarme, quiero tenerte otra vez…_

Esos pensamientos asaltaban el corazón y alma de Takano y provocaban que su cuerpo se pusiera de nuevo en acción, su hombría se puso más dura si se podía, en el interior cálido y apretado de Onodera.

Iniciaron las embestidas de nuevo, no tardo mucho para que la hombría del ojiverde despertara de nuevo, pues un punto dentro del cuerpo le mandaba señales placenteras.

En esa forma el rostro de Masamune quedaba a la altura del pecho de Ritsu así que se quedo atendiendo los botones rosados de este, lamiéndolos y succionándolos.

-¡Takano-san no…ahhhggg~!...-suplicaba por el placer, no le tomaba mucho tiempo a su cuerpo calentarse y andar en marcha

Ritsu apoyo sus brazos en el cuello de Masamune para logar un equilibrio, las sensaciones que lo llenaban lo enloquecían y quería por lo menos no perder la estabilidad en la posición y caer ante el placer, además le ayudaba a intentar sincronizar su cadera con los movimientos de su jefe.

_Takano-san es tan apasionado que me tiene atrapado en sus redes._

El pelinegro decidió aumentar la apuesta, su cuerpo le gritaba que simplemente quería fundirse con el alma de Onodera Ritsu, ya se había corrido, así que esta nueva ronda le estaba pasando factura en resistencia, no duraría mucho y quería correrse junto con su primera amor, de esta manera, sin dejar de empujar en el interior del castaño, cogió en su mano derecha el miembro de su príncipe y lo masturbo, chupando con su boca los pezones rosas

-¡oh!¡Ahhh~!¡Ngh!...—respondió con un gemido mucho más profundo el uke al ser atacado-¡No…no todo…a la vez!

_¿Por qué estoy tan ansioso?_

_-¡Takano-san~! ¡Detente!_

_Su cuerpo se curveaba para consolidarse a las atenciones que recibía, mientras el seme lo abrazaba para que se quedara quieto, siguiendo con las intensas caricias_

_-¡Ha~!... ¡Hah~! ¿Por qué estas pegándote a mi?_

_-No…yo no… ¡Ahhhh~ yo…Takano-san!_

_-¡Ritsu!_

_Estoy ansioso por que lo amo…. Quiero arrancar de tu cuerpo un Te amo, saber que al menos tengo tu cuerpo ahora y escuchando tu corazón lleno de emoción por mi…_

Un profundo beso era la conciliación perfecta para llegar al clímax, sus cuerpos se estremecieron juntos soltando sus esencias y depositándolas en el cuerpo del otro. Posterior a ese hermoso momento en que sus almas se volvían una, sus respiraciones comenzaron a tranquilizarse, pero a pesar de ello Ritsu apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Masamune no dejaba de abrazarlo aunque fuese un poco debido al orgasmo, lo cual sorprendió a este ultimo.

-¿Onodera?

Temía que se hubiera desmayado o algo, después de todo el estrés de la semana y luego hacerlo dos veces, tal vez era demasiado.

-¿Eh?

Una sonrisa se asomo en los labios del mayor al ver que su amado aun estaba despierto, aunque algo cansado y musito.

-Te amo

No hubo contestación, solo que el ojiverde se aferro con las fuerzas que aun tenía a su cuello, era un gesto bastante claro

-Te llevare al dormitorio, te dije que lo haría cuando nos corriéramos.-anuncio el editor en jefe para luego abandonar el cuerpo de su uke.

Y a pesar de que estaba cansado, se propuso a cargar hasta el lecho a su príncipe, afianzo las piernas con sus manos a cada lado de su cadera, la verdad no le importaba la ropa, ya usaría otra ropa de su habitación para levantarse y le daría también a Onodera.

_Takano-san…Tu me amas…lo sé…_

Cuando el mayor llego a su propia alcoba, descargo a Ritsu un poco adormilado, más que eso, estaba tan relajado a punto de irse al país de los sueños. Con los parpados pesados Onodera vio como Takano se sentaba en el colchón para preparar el lugar donde retozaría un rato.

-Takano-san…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi ropa…¿donde está?—dijo, tallándose uno de sus ojos para no quedarse dormido.

-Esta en el salón, mañana traeré tu ropa…-contesto, acostándose al lado del castaño y arropar con la sabanas de la cama

-Pero

-Ritsu…-lo llamo para que se diera por vencido y abrazarlo fuertemente. Estaba tan cansado el aludido que no objeto nada, se dejo hacer, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amoroso jefe.

_Ritsu, mi Ritsu estás aquí…por fin después de 10 años, a veces me preocupa pensar que esto solo es un capricho del destino, pues ya me abandonaste una vez…sin embargo no te dejare ir no importa quién o que quiera interponerse._

_Tu cabello castaño tan sedoso…tus piel tan tibia y suave…incluso tu respiración acompasada…todo lo que eres. Quiero tu corazón…_

_Sé que prometí esperarte, pero me estoy impacientando…_


	2. Lo que hay detras de una palabra

Hola a todos, disculpen las molestias y el retraso del capitulo...pero ya saben el ambito laboral te quita tiempo y ps poco a poco pude escribir el capitulo siguiente, espero poder verlos los ultimos de este mes con un nuevo capitulo...asi que no los entretengo mas...

* * *

Realmente la mañana no había entrado en la ciudad de Tokyo ni en aquella habitación donde la limpieza y el orden eran impecables.

Y mientras cualquiera pensaría que a esas horas en las cuales el sol aun no sale, sino apenas acaricia la noche, intentado ahuyentarla coloreando el ambiente en un hermoso color azul, ahí en el lecho donde Takano y Onodera estaban compartiendo, el segundo se encontraba despierto.

Así es Onodera Ritsu, el editor novato de Emerald, observaba a todos lados, para su desgracia de nuevo había caído en las redes de seducción que le tendía su jefe, y su primer amor, Takano Masamune.

Lástima que esa idea de perfección, se convirtió en una oportunidad de "ataque".

_Tengo que dejar de venir al apartamento de Takano-san_

Reflexiono Onodera, posando su mano en su cabeza, estaba sorprendido de si mismo que cayera siempre en las provocaciones de cierta persona.

¡_Debí prever que Takano-san planeaba algo así!_

En ese momento el pelicastaño recordó lo fácil con lo que termino en esta situación.

Los dos, jefe y subordinado sentados revisando los antiguos manuscritos de la compañía y analizando el porqué de esas correcciones, de repente su jefe sirvió dos tazas de café, era poco antes de las 2 de la mañana, así que el cansancio era notable en los ojos verdes del novato.

Sin más y porque lo necesitaba Ritsu acepto el café, luego prosiguieron ambos con el trabajo hasta que lo concluyeron.

Onodera se levanto, tomo la taza y se la regreso a Takano, este lo invito a quedarse un rato mas, como era de esperarse el chico se negó.

Lo demás paso con una película en cámara lenta, simplemente Takano-san lo jalo de su brazo, lo abrazo, y aunque Onodera opuso resistencia, cuando el mayor lo beso, simplemente ocurrió, cayó de nuevo en las redes de su jefe.

Amor, pasión, ternura, gemidos, susurros, besos, caricias y al final un sentimiento dolosamente placentero

Después de consumado el acto, y ser llevado al aposento de su jefe, Takano abrazo a Onodera fuertemente contra su pecho, su fuerza se debilito al perder el conocimiento, así que Ritsu pudo optar por otra posición para dormir. Onodera giro su cabeza y vio a su jefe, tan tranquilo, constantemente se quedaba tan relajado luego de cada episodio de pasión que se dormía como un bebe

_Eso me molesta, que duerma tan tranquilo después de lo que me ha hecho…-_ dijo con rabia contenida de uke, de pronto se le bajo la ira cuando el pelinegro se movió un poco hacia el chico, acomodando aun mas su brazo, para prácticamente abrazarlo un poco más.

Genial ahora ¿cómo escaparía?

-_Debo irme antes de que, se dé que despierte, si será lo mejor…-se dijo a sí mismo, _se volvió a ver las largas pestañas de su compañero_.-Realmente no me fastidiaría quedarme un poco mas junto a él, pero…¡Despierta Ritsu, tienes que irte!_

Se apartó un poco de Masamune, lentamente para no despertarlo, tenia presente que existían posibilidades de tener éxito en su plan y también de fallar en el intento, y es que a veces lo lograba y se fugaba del lugar, otras muchas era atrapado, odiaba cuando eso ocurría, por que Takano lo castigaba con trabajo laboral extra, aunque cuando lograba escapar ocurrían las mismas consecuencias, pero mejor arriesgarse.

Maldito orgullo tenía.

Ritsu se quito el brazo de su seme de encima, y coloco en el hueco que se formaba entre él y su jefe, no ocurrió nada, seguía dormido.

-_¡Éxito y libertad al fin!_

Ahora solo faltaba salir de la cama, sin que esta rechinara, la buena noticia era que ya sabía por dónde salir sin ser expuesto y contaba con un plan para ello, bajar primero su pierna derecha cuidadosamente, planeaba deslizar su cuerpo y luego antes de caer al piso, simplemente apoyarse en su brazos y piernas para no dar la cara al suelo.

-_Buen plan, ahora…-_resbalo su pierna derecha poco a poco para que cayera al piso, sentía como su pie tocaría el suelo cuando de pronto sintió un jalón en su torso.

Se fue a pique el plan.

No supo que ocurrió, al momento de ser atraído por unos poderosos brazos, termino en la mitad de la cama, aprisionado entre los dos fuertes brazos de Takano-san a cada lado de su cara, y con el chico encima suyo, sin aplastarlo claro.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, aun no es hora de levantarse…-dijo con seriedad

-amm…al baño…—_Genial no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor-_se maldijo mentalmente.

Los ojos avellanas de Takano-san se cerraron un poco, ante esa respuesta, y luego una ceja se salió de lugar.

-Ya me canse que te quieras escapar siempre…-le dijo algo molesto, cortando la cercanía entre ambos.

-Pero si…simplemente…yo quería…-

No sabía que decir

-¿Tienes algo en contra de que quiera despertar contigo?

-…

-¿O acaso es desagradable estar aquí conmigo?

-Yo no…he dicho nada de eso.

-Sabes que te amo…-hizo una pausa.

Inmediatamente se sonrojo al máximo Onodera ante esto y más la cercanía entre los rostros, que tuvo que girar rápidamente su cara.

-Pero…- Masamune siguió su dialogo-…si insistes en escapar tendré que castigarte con el triple de trabajo en el ciclo

-¡¿Hah?! ¡Eso es acoso laboral!

-Si, lo se

-No puedes hacer eso, es abuso de autoridad y es contra las políticas de Marukawa.

Los ojos de Takano se agrandaron ante esa objeción que le daba su subordinado, muy acertada por cierto.

-Tienes razón, entonces te castigare de forma personal.-murmuro con un tono aterciopelado, dándole un beso en el cuello, el cual provoco que se le erizaran hasta los cabellos a Ritsu.

Y entonces protesto.

-¡Que!, no Takano-san…Olvida lo que dije, mejor dame todo el trabajo que desees…-dijo nervioso y sonrojado, esa frase "de forma personal" no presentía que fuera nada bueno contra su persona.

De improviso unos brazos confortadores envolvieron a Onodera, Takano quería atesorarlo en su pecho.

La víspera del amanecer estaba en su apogeo, todavía no salía el sol, pero la noche estaba en sus últimas horas, por ello el ambiente se refrescaba.

Esta frescura invitaba a los amantes a confortarse uno al otro, eso fue exactamente lo que Takano hizo.

-umm…etto ¿Takano-san?

Un tierno beso se deposito en la frente del uke, estremeciéndolo. La humedad del amanecer y el calor del seme era algo que contrastaba perfectamente.

-Duerme ahora…hablaremos luego…-comento Masamune, deslizando su mano derecha en los sedosos cabellos castaños, mientras la otra mano por la espalda de Ritsu atrayendo la cadera del menor un poco para atraparlo entre sus brazos.

-Takano-san no tan cerca…-advirtió el aludido, ya que su cadera y hombría rozaban levemente contra las propias de su pareja.

El ojiverde intentando librarse del "Abrazo mortal" en el que estaba sometido, ocasiono mas roces en sus partes bajas, produciéndole terribles escalofríos.

-Solo deja de moverte y todo estará bien...—exclamo el pelinegro, de inmediato se dejo de mover el castaño, acomodándose ambos de manera amena.

_Espero que Takano-san no se dé cuenta de los latidos de mi corazón, ¡Cálmate por una maldita vez! _Pensó frustrado, sus ojos se cerraron se estaba quedando dormido ante los tibios brazos de su jefe.

Los rayos de sol apenas se colocaban en la habitación, entonces Onodera Ritsu, de 26 años de edad, se encontraba retozando en aquel lecho, ahora sin que el ojiverde se percatara estaba solo descansando. Aun se encontraba en el país de los sueños.

Onodera todavía rememoraba aquella escena que provoco su separación hace 10 años en la época de estudiantes. La escena era precisamente cuando Oda Ritsu y Saga Masamune acababan de despertar y se acomodaban sus camisas escolares.

_Oh, Saga-senpai…_-musito dentro de su ilusión Onodera en el cuerpo de Oda. A pesar de que el castaño estaba cautivo dentro del cuerpo de su antiguo yo, no tenía miedo ni nada, solo estaba reviviendo el momento.

Entretanto en la realidad, Takano Masamune se había levantado antes que su novato por varias razones. La más importante que Onodera no intentara escapar de nuevo, asimismo pensar en su castigo y por fin Takano decidió hacerle una pequeña travesura. Puso en el interior de la lavadora la ropa del castaño que uso el día anterior, y pues le prestaría algo de su ropa limpia mientras esta salía del lavado y secado. Con solo imaginar la cara que pondría Ritsu le producía una especie de dulce venganza para que la próxima vez su uke ni se le ocurriera escapar.

Con ese pensamiento Takano regreso a la habitación, busco en su armario ropa que pudiera quedarme más o menos a Onodera, para que no le holgara demasiado, y finalmente reviso a su pareja y la vio dormida plácidamente y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas_._

_Tal vez está soñando algo interesante_. Medito el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa cálida.

-Si tan solo Senpai me quisiera un poquito…-exclamo dormido Onodera y es que estaba trayendo a la realidad lo que ocurría en sus sueños.

Esto asombro a Takano, así que se inclino para poder escuchar mejor

-Senpai…-

Una sonrisa acompañaba ahora al rostro ruborizado del joven heredero, adornando su rostro.

Todavía pensativo el editor en jefe se acerco más al castaño. Le extrañaba que recordara el pasado, realmente le molestaba un poco, porque eso significaba que su pequeño príncipe no lograba olvidar su yo pasado. Y por mas ridículo que pareciera estaba celoso de su antiguo Yo, ya que, Ritsu aun se aferraba a su recuerdo.

Mientras Onodera aun estaba atrapado en su recuerdo, los pétalos de Sakura en flor se desplazaban dentro de la habitación de Saga Masamune, logrando una perfecta armonía en ese cuarto iluminado, con sabanas revueltas en una cama, donde ambos jóvenes estaban sentados_._

_Saga-senpai… ¿Tu me quieres?_

Esa simple frase hizo eco profundo en el sueño.

Al mismo tiempo con Masamune, este escucho la misma frase.

-Saga-senpai… ¿Tú me quieres?

Los ojos felinos de Takano se abrieron y en ese momento recordó el reproche de Onodera justo cuando se reencontraron.

_¡Te pregunte si me amabas y te reíste de mí!_

_En ese momento me reí por la pena…. —_Reflexiono Takano entonces supuso que su pequeño amor estaba rememorando esos instantes que destrozo sus vidas.

Tal vez…Y si ¿Enmendaba ese error de forma simbólica?

Sin perder tiempo exclamo

-Si te amo Ritsu.

Por su parte Onodera, en su sueño las palabras de Takano resonaron, sustituyendo esa risa que malinterpreto.

-Y…¿Tu me amas Ritsu?...—cuestiono Takano, podría funcionar y recibir un mensaje de regreso, a lo mejor le contestaba profesándole amor a Saga Masamune, pero era un poco consolador de cierta forma, después de todo, aunque fuera un pasaje doloroso de su pasado, Saga y Takano eran uno solo.

_¿Eh?_

Dentro del sueño, Onodera se confundió, Saga y el escenario se desvanecieron, recuperando el control de su cuerpo adulto, dejando de ser Oda. Quedándose atrapado en un espacio vacío como un limbo.

_¿Senpai? ¿A dónde se fue?_

_¿Tú me amas Ritsu?..._

Reboto esa pregunta por todo el espacio vacío.

_¿Takano-san?_

Intuyo el castaño de inmediato, todos estos años, esa voz aterciopelada la reconocía, era tan ligeramente diferente a la rígida voz de su senpai de hacía 10 años.

Reflexiono.

Un miedo lo embargo, el miedo a la perdida, y si ¿Algún día Takano se cansaba de esperarlo?, No podía pedirle que lo esperara por más tiempo ya llegaba casi un año en esmeralda.

¿Cómo se sentiría si su jefe se enamoraba de alguien más? Seguro dolería.

¿Pero como vencer su otro miedo, el ser herido?

_Si tan solo pudiera decírselo sin ser cobarde..._

Takano pudo observar el rostro aun adormilado de su uke, sin embargo se miraba angustiando. Empezó a acariciar su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos castaños, para tranquilizarlo y si no despertaba al menos se relajaría.

_Quiero decirle…Se que estoy enamorado de Takano-san…pero ¿Qué hay detrás de un Te Amo?..._

_¿Que pasara cuando se lo diga? Si dos hombres salen juntos no tendrán un final feliz, y menos aun en mi caso, tengo tantas cosas que me presionaran en el futuro que no quiero ser obligado a decirle "adiós" a Takano-san…pero…yo…_

-Onodera…-susurro el editor en jefe, siguiendo con sus caricias en la cabeza y luego rozando el rostro del menor_._

_Takano-san…te amo_

-Takano…san…-musito levemente ante la sorpresa del aludido, quien pensó que el ojiverde se había despertado, pero antes de que pudiera asegurarse, paso el momento que mas espero-…Te amo

La vida se detuvo en ese instante en esa habitación, un silencio se sembró, quedando solo dos personas, una inconsciente y la otra tan sorprendida que se quedo quieto, solo el palpitar de un corazón feliz resonó, eran los latidos de Takano Masamune.

De improviso Onodera se despertó.

-Umm, ¿Takano-san?

El nombrado no contesto, solo se dirigió al castaño para abrazarlo, dejándolo sorprendido.

Un leve sollozo se escapo del interior conmovido del seme, esto sí que asusto ahora al uke, pero antes de que cuestionara a aquel hombre que lo abrazaba tan posesivamente, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del hombro, solo atisbo a escuchar.

-Estoy feliz…


	3. Estoy feliz

**Hola a todos...¿Como estan?, espero que muy bien, nos volvimos a ver en este mes, menos mal y antes de que me atiborren de mas trabajo en mi empleo, les dejo el capitulo, que poco a poco lo fui escribiendo, por ello no pude regresar en los ultimos de mayo, asi que, pienso que el finc sera mensual, aun no se que dias, pero seguramente sino publico en los principios del mes seran en los ultimos del mes eso si fijo ¬¬ se nota que son las temporadas en que estoy mas libre..**

**Bueno basta de charla ya los aburri con mis explicaciones, aqui el capitulo :D**

* * *

_Estoy Feliz_

Suaves y tibias gotas empezaron a mojar el hombro de Onodera Ritsu, quien aun no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Takano-san, me estas asustando ¿Estás bien?

Un silencio y solo un apretón más fuerte.

-¿Te sientes mal?...

De nuevo ninguna palabra. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el propio Masamune pudiera proporcionar una respuesta, limpiando las gotas de felicidad que rodaron por sus orbes marrones y libero a su amado para confrontarlo cara a cara.

-Estoy tan contento, por fin lo has dicho.

-¿Eh?¿A qué te refieres Takano-san?

Esto descoloco al editor en jefe unos segundos pero era lógico que Onodera no supiera que estaba ocurriendo, ya que, se le había declarado en sueños.

-Onodera…dilo de nuevo

-¡¿Eh?!

-Di que me amas…

-¡¿Eh?!

_¡¿Que pasa aquí?! No me digas que yo… ¡Estuve hablando durante todo el sueño!_

Ritsu empezó a sudar de los nervios y sus ojos verdes vibraban, estaba aterrado de que su conclusión fuera la correcta.

¡Había sacado los sentimientos por Takano en su sueño y también los dijo en voz alta!

No podía articular palabra alguna.

Ante el lenguaje corporal del castaño, el instinto del pelinegro le decía que ahora sí, su uke cayo en cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-Entre sueños murmuraste que me amabas.

Eso confirmo los temores de Ritsu.

-Supongo que estabas soñando cuando éramos estudiantes, ya que, decías: "Saga-senpai", pero al final me profesaste tu amor dijiste: "Te amo Takano-san"

Los labios de Onodera fallaban en dar una excusa a ello, ya que, los sentimientos nacieron de su propio corazón. No podía ver a Takano a los ojos. Al ver al menor confundido y shockeado ante la situación que de desarrollaba, el mayor añadió:

-¿Lo dirás de nuevo?..

No existía opción, al tener a Masamune tan cerca acariciando su mejilla teñida de carmín.

_Maldita sea, se está comportando tan gentil ahora._

El ambiente lo ponía nervioso a Ritsu

_Deseo que me diga de nuevo que me ama, pero deseo no presionarlo, porque entonces temo que retroceda._

Y los temores de Masamune salían a flor de piel.

-Onodera, está bien, lo dirás des-

Fue interrumpido

-Yo…a ti…

Los ojos avellanados se clavaron en su objetivo, Onodera.

Ritsu trago saliva.

-Te amo.

Y de inmediato el castaño corrió a esconderse debajo de las sabanas, en ese momento se percato de que su desnudez no ayudaría mucho a la situación.

Ahora fue el turno de Takano para quedarse de piedra, para inmediatamente conmoverse completamente, se acerco al bulto en que se había vuelto Onodera debajo de las sabanas. Masamune Intento quitarle la tela que lo cubría, pero su uke la agarro con uñas y dientes, así que, prefirió abrazar al bulto y besar aquella espalda encorvada.

-Gracias. —Susurro lentamente el pelinegro, logrando ruborizar aun más a un uke. —Estoy tan contento…-confeso con una voz sobrecogida, proporcionando besos cortos en la espalda de su pareja a través de la manta.

Onodera no sabía cuánto tiempo Takano se pasó abrazando y besándolo, solo lograba percibir como donde recibía las atenciones del mayor, le daba un cosquilleo rico.

_Mis piernas se están entumiendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo estará sobre mí?_

De pronto, un rugido emergió del estomago de Takano, recordándole que era humano y aun no desayunaba.

-Onodera iré a preparar el desayuno…-aviso en un susurro a su compañero.-…estoy lavando tu ropa, deje prendas de repuesto en el pie de la cama para que las uses.

Y con esto el pelinegro se levanto de la cama y abandono el recinto. Cuando el uke escucho que la puerta de la habitación se cerro, dejo su posición de defensa y se incorporo.

_¿Y ahora qué? _

-Me declare a Takano-san de nuevo…-dijo para sí mismo-… ¿cómo deberé actuar con él?

Comenzó a sudar a mares, Takano lo esperaba en el salón, no podría irse sin su ropa, seria vergonzoso. Su mente se volvía loca, a causa de que imaginaba mil escenarios distintos que podrían darse lugar. Como que su jefe estaría acaramelado con él.

Entre más lo pensaba, mas películas mentales forjaba el menor en su imaginación. Aun con estos pensamientos en su cabeza y un palpitar de corazón empezó a tomar las prendas de vestir que estaban en la cama: Un par de jeans oscuros, una sudadera deportiva oscura y bóxers, de hecho, eran SUS bóxers que hacía tiempo pensó había perdido, ya que, los busco por todas partes.

-¡¿Por qué demonios Takano-san tiene mi ropa interior?!...-Exclamo rechinando los dientes, imaginando mil maneras en que los pudo obtener.

Aun con el enojo vigente, termino de vestirse y salió al salón principal a confrontar a su jefe.

-Takano-san, ¡¿Cómo es que tenías este bóxer en tu poder?!-cuestiono uke al seme enfrentándolo cara a cara en la cocina, donde el aludido estaba preparando los alimentos

Un largo suspiro expulso Masamune, de antemano conocía que se volvería un jaleo, pero pacíficamente explico:

-El mes pasado que te quedaste conmigo, te escapaste en la madrugada y lo dejaste atrás…

-¿Ah?

La memoria de Onodera comenzó a trabajar a toda marcha para recordar lo que mencionaba Takano.

-Tenías tanta prisa por alejarte de mí, que te fuiste sin ropa interior…

Un sonrojo prolongado se coloreo en las mejillas del uke, el pelinegro prosiguió con su relato.

-Cuando lo encontré solo lo lave y lo guarde para dártelo después, pero como "el pequeño príncipe" ha saboteado nuestras reuniones pues no hubo oportunidad más que esta…

Takano lanzo un golpe bajo a Onodera. Este último ya no dijo nada.

-Bien, siéntate en la mesa, en seguida sirvo el desayuno

-Takano-san… ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No es necesario

Onodera salió de la cocina y tomo asiento en la mesa, pronto Takano trajo los platos con la comida para cada uno.

Panes tostados, huevos con un poco de tocino, y una taza de café tipo americano. No era un desayuno típico japonés ni uno comprado en una tienda de conveniencia.

Comenzaron a comer en absoluto silencio, de vez en cuando Ritsu fijaba sus ojos esmeraldas en Takano, descubriendo que lo miraba detenidamente, cambiando en segundos a unos enamorados dibujando una sonrisa satisfecha, cuando ocurría esto último, solo desviaba la mirada cohibido.

_Me está mirando puedo sentirlo, vamos Ritsu concéntrate en comer_

Dejando los palillos de lado, Takano rompió el hielo, diciendo:

-La revisión de manuscritos de la editorial ha dado frutos. Haz mejorado.

De nuevo plática sobre la oficina. Tema de conversación en que se ambos hombres estaban a gusto.

-Ummm…Gracias, pero me hace falta acrecentar mi experiencia

-Deberías de darte más merito, ya casi tienes un año en la edición de mangas shojo y has aprendido muy rápido…-explico, e hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su café, entretanto Ritsu masticaba un pan tostado.

Luego prosiguió con su argumento el editor en jefe.

-Aun cuando eres ya considerado un editor experimentado aprendes algo nuevo cada día.

-De todas formas, hare algunas sesiones de estudio por mi cuenta en casa para perfeccionar mis habilidades de editor

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!—exclamo alterado Takano, todavía se acordaba cuando Onodera se extralimito y colapso, provocándole una angustia terrible al enterarse por Isaka-san que su primer amor se hallaba en el hospital. Ritsu por su parte, ante la reacción de su jefe se sorprendió.

-¿Takano-san?

-No quiero que colapses de nuevo.

-Por favor, no te preocupes por mí, conozco mis límites ahora así que…

-Si insistes tendré que aumentar la supervisión sobre ti

-¡¿Ah, No tienes que hacer eso, no soy un niño?!

Un suspiro largo soltó Takano, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo sobre el tema, ya se encargaría de cuidar a su manera a Onodera.

De pronto, un sonido proveniente de la lavadora, anunciaba que la tanda de ropa estaba lista, de inmediato Masamune se levanto para ir a administrar esa ropa seca, mientras esto pasaba, Onodera deseaba salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Ritsu estaba cohibido completamente, su corazón estaba agitado más de lo normal, estaba avergonzado después de su penosa confesión. Se sentía como hace 10 años, como un chico enamorado de preparatoria nervioso por la compañía de su senpai.

-Oi, Onodera…Tu ropa esta lista. —exclamo el mayor volviendo al salón con las prendas, las acomodo en el filo de uno de sus sofás para en seguida regresar a la mesa y seguir comiendo.

-No era necesario que lavaras mi ropa.

-Solo quise hacerlo, ya que, estaba sucia.

Esto provoco un sonrojo en el castaño al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

_Y ¿De quién es la culpa de que haya estado sucia, Takano-san?_

Sentados los dos, jefe y subordinado, siguieron comiendo sus alimentos. Según Onodera, cada vez que comía en la casa de Takano, sentía su pantalón a punto de dar el botonazo.

-Yo lavo lo platos. —aviso el novato editor, mientras se ponía de pie y recogía todos los platos desocupados, para llevarlos al fregadero de la cocina. —Tengo que agradecerte lo de la ropa.

El editor en jefe no dijo nada, solo siguió al chico de ojos verdes hasta la cocina.

-Onodera espera…-exclamo para llamar la atención del aludido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Alza los brazos

Ritsu estaba escéptico, sin embargo obedeció

El mayor le paso un delantal al menor por debajo de sus brazos, lo coloco y lo amarro para sujetarlo bien, y evitar humedecer la ropa con la limpieza. De inmediato el castaño empezó a enjuagar los platos, estaba casi seguro que estaba siendo observando, cuando miro hacia atrás, se asombro de que nadie estuviera, así que siguió con su labor.

Lo que no sabía Onodera es que Takano, si lo estaba viendo, pero desde afuera de la cocina, el astuto pelinegro tomo su celular y comenzó a tomar fotografías del castaño, para su gusto se veía como todo un "amo de casa" además era adorable. A pesar, de que, el delantal era sencillo, de un tono azul rey con unas líneas diagonales de color verde y amarillo atravesando en la zona del pecho, ver a Ritsu usarlo era enternecedor.

De vuelta en la cocina, Onodera termino de limpiar los platos y los coloco en la zona donde se escurrirían rápido.

-Listo.

-Buen trabajo-susurro Takano, al acercarse abrazando por la cintura a su amado, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del chico.

-esto…Takano-san, podrías soltarme.

-No quiero.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del uke, tener tan cerca al seme lo ponía tenso, la respiración en el hombro del joven heredero le hacía cosquillas, tanto que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ladeo su rostro para evitar encontrarse con la cara de su pareja.

-Oi Onodera…

-¿Qué...Qué pasa?

-Esa sudadera te queda muy grande

-Pues claro…Tú y yo tenemos diferentes complexiones…Takano-san estas muy cerca, qui...ta…te…Nhm…

No pudo seguir diciendo ni una sola palabra, ya que, Onodera fue atacado por Takano. A causa de que la sudadera era holgada, el seme pudo dar besitos cortos y lamiditas en el cuello blanco del uke, y aunque este intento quitárselo de encima, fue en vano, pues sus manos fueron atrapadas por las de su jefe, este ultimo lo atrajo a un mas para que no escapara.

Contra todo pronóstico, Ritsu se movió de sus ataduras y libero sus manos y brazos, y le dio un coscorrón a Masamune para que dejara de atacarlo.

-¡Takano-san ¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Es obvio que estaba malcriándote un poco

-¡¿Ah?!

_¿Malcriándome?, ¿Qué carajos significa eso…?_

-Recuerda que te dije Onodera que deseo estar súper acaramelado contigo…así que, acostúmbrate que a veces quiera coquetear contigo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Aunque tú también puedes coquetearme.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

-Es lo que los amantes hacen…

-¡¿En qué momento nos volvimos amantes?!

-Déjame dejarte claro una cosa. Ahora que se que tú me amas también, entonces oficialmente estamos saliendo, y por ende somos amantes, ¿o no?

-Yo nunca he aceptado algo como eso.

-Si tienes razón, no puedes aceptar algo que no se te ha preguntado.

-¿Eh?

-Ya te lo propuse antes y no me contestaste, así que: Onodera, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Ahhh…ummm...yo…este…

Takano suspiro largo, y se dispuso a salir de la cocina, sin embargo agrego.

-No te presionare, con solo saber que estas enamorado de mi, este día ha sido excelente.

El joven heredero no supo como replicar esas palabras. Ya no podía cambiar eso, estaba enamorado de Takano de nuevo y ya lo dije.

Pero… ¿Que era ese sentimiento?

¿Miedo?, ¿Incertidumbre?, Algo no le dejaba estar tranquilo.

Onodera tomo su ropa y sus manuscritos de "practica" de manos de Takano, este no insistió mas en el asunto de salir juntos como pareja, de ese modo llegaron los dos al genkan.

-Oi Onodera…

-¿Qué?...—contesto sin voltearse, colocándose los zapatos y tratando de que su carga no se cayera de sus brazos, ya que, con un brazo llevaba su ropa y con la otra sus manuscritos.

Al ver que Ritsu estaba con los brazos ocupados para oponer resistencia alguna, el Masamune tomo el mentón de su compañero, girando y atrayendo aquel principesco rostro con su otra mano, sus ojos se encontraron y no espero mas, lo beso. Técnicamente Takano "obligo" a ese beso, empero el novato no se resistió mucho, no podía revolverse ni luchar de seguro soltaría las cosas en las cuales sus brazos estaban ocupados.

-Ngh…

Los labios de su jefe siempre eran cálidos y suaves, con una lengua que le hacía entrar en una profunda sensualidad_._ Cuando el beso finalizo por falta de oxigeno, el editor en jefe regalo besos cortos en la cara del novato editor.

-Takano-san

-¿uh?, Disfruta estoy mimándote.

_Y sigue con la idea de estar pegado a mí._

-Tengo planeado salir contigo mañana domingo, así que, cancela tus compromisos.

-¡¿Qué?! No decidas cosas por otros, tengo planes importantes

-¿En serio? Y dime que es tan importante para no querer salir en una cita con tu amante

_Esa palabra de nuevo._

No podía encontrar alguna excusa.

-Es que tengo que limpiar mi apartamento. Si eso tengo que hacer…

-Entonces te ayudare a limpiarlo, de esa forma terminaremos más rápido, de seguro es un caos total

-¡Claro que no es un caos!

-Iré en la mañana por ti para salir. Y punto.

El caso estaba cerrado. Ritsu abandono el hogar de su primer amor, cuando entro en su propia morada, se derrumbo en el suelo.

Recapitulando todo lo ocurrido en pocas horas, para Onodera sentía que pasado más tiempo, ahora tendría todo el día con la idea de que se había confesado.

¿Esto es amor?


	4. Dudas

Hola a todos

Antes que nada agradezco los Reviews, que amablemente me dejan, los he contestado todos por inbox :)

Disculpen por la actualizacion atrasada, el mundo laboral es primero y pues me deja sin tiempo para dedicarme a mis hobbies, tratare de seguir mis fechas que acorde...aun estoy escribiendo el capitulo que se supone saldria en este mes de agosto, por que este es el de Julio...espero publicarlo pronto... Ya saben este finc es mensual...y por ello las fechas a veces varian...

Bueno sin mas les dejo esto

* * *

El castaño dejo sus zapatos en el genkan y se dirigió directo a su habitación, solo viendo de reojo el desastre en el salón principal. La verdad no tenía ni las energías ni el humor para limpiar, lo haría luego.

Se tumbo en su cama, la cual irónicamente, era el único lugar en perfecto orden.

-Será un problema si Takano-san empieza a cambiar el trato que me da en la oficina, los demás podrían sospechar…-tomo un momento para suspirar, y perder su mirada en el techo. —Hablare con él domingo cuando salgamos… ¡Espera, No voy a salir con el!, es mas saldré desde la mañana para que no venga a buscarme, si eso haré…

Muchas cosas mas pasaron por la cabeza de Ritsu, desde el ambiente laboral, las idas y venidas en tren del trabajo, las ocasiones en que su jefe trajera su automóvil, y sobre todo evitar quedarse solo con Masamune en los ascensores, su intuición le decía que seguro intentaría algo en esos lugares, y por ultimo dejarse "arrastrar" hasta el dormitorio.

-¡AHGGG!, ¡Ya no quiero pensar!...—grito, revolviendo su propio cabello liberando su frustración, se sentó en la cama y decidió en lugar de seguir haciendo películas mentales, que no ayudaban en nada a su salud mental, tomaría labores domesticas para distraerse y de ese modo se le ocurriera una buena excusa y un lugar donde Takano no lo encontrara el domingo.

Era noche del sábado, Onodera estaba un poco cansado, no era del todo mentira que su apartamento debía ser limpiado, si bien, no era una zona de desastre total, no obstante los deberes como limpiar los platos, lavar la ropa y quitar todos los tiliches esparcidos por el suelo, y todavía prepararse algo de comer, unos sándwiches de jamón de pavo.

Y ahora con la morada y conciencia tranquila, el dueño de casa, repasaba sus manuscritos que serian entregados a la imprenta la próxima semana, acto seguido también reviso los de sus compañeros, al ser el encargado de contenido de la revista, el lunes tendría mucho trabajo, porque aún así Takano le daba como 3 revisiones mas antes de entregarlos a la imprenta.

-Ya quiero que pase el lunes…-lamento, preparándose para la tormenta del fin de ciclo. De pronto su celular sonó, el novato ya presentía que era su jefe.

Y si efectivamente era un mensaje de texto de Takano en donde le informaba que no podría ver al novato, a causa de que se le habían presentado imprevistos, empero estaría devuelta en la tarde para poder tener una cena para dos.

Ese recado era extraño, sin embargo el pequeño príncipe no le dio mas vueltas al asunto.

El domingo pasó sin pena ni gloria, a la noche Takano mando otro mensaje disculpándose por que llego tarde y no pudieron cenar juntos, prometiendo que el lunes se lo compensaría.

-Dormiré temprano, con eso me sentiré mejor para enfrentar el caos de mañana-dijo para sí, Onodera, reviso el reloj despertador, colocándolo 15 minutos antes de su hora habitual para despertarse, deseaba darse una ducha mañanera, y acomodándose en su cama, se cubrió con su sabana y se durmió.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el joven heredero empezara a soñar.

_-Hare una vez más que me digas que me amas_

Con esa simple frase inicio la que sería una pesadilla

Ahí Onodera pudo vislumbrar la figura de Takano de espaldas.

-¿Takano-san?...

-Te lo dije…-comento, dándose vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el castaño, mas todavía los separaba una buena distancia de uno del otro.

-¿Eh?

-Que lograría que me dijeras que me amas nuevamente…

-No te creas tanto por ello

-Pero es la verdad, y puedo considerarla una victoria de mi parte.

Ahora sí que estaba más confundido de lo normal el castaño, sumado al rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, su sexto sentido le advertía que lo le gustaría lo que escucharía.

-Te explicare de la manera más sencilla Onodera,-tomo una pequeña pausa y luego agrego-me prometí a mi mismo volver a enamorarte, en forma compensatoria a lo que paso hace 10 años

¿Que tratas de decirme Takano-san?,

-Me propuse a mí mismo, que te enamoraras primero y…-volvió a tomar una pausa y bajo la mirada conmovido y prosiguió-…al final, termine yo también enamorado…

-¿Por qué estas diciéndome esto? ¿Estas insinuando que te querías vengar de mí al principio?

-Si así es. —Admitió pesaroso—mas eso no cambia que te amo y que deseo estar contigo…-trato de acercarse a Onodera, este por su parte fue retrocediendo.

¡Me conquisto solo por un capricho suyo!

¡Soy un idiota por haber creído de nuevo!

Esos pensamientos se clavaron en su corazón.

Entonces el timbre del despertador sonó, en ese momento, Onodera Ritsu se despertó llorando por una traición, y a pesar, de que, era un sueño, su corazón estaba dudando en que probablemente ese escenario podría ser verdad.

Se sentía mal por dudar de Takano y sus intensiones pero también siempre se pregunto por los constantes acosos de su jefe.

_No importa con quien estuviera en una relación nunca pude olvidarme de ti_

Esas palabras le devolvían la tranquilidad a su corazón y mente…sin embargo…quería cerciorarse, antes de poder seguir adelante, deseaba salir con Takano como pareja, pero sin acarrear ninguna duda, solo de esa forma podría entregarse en cuerpo y corazón al editor en jefe.

-Debo hablar con Takano-san…

A la mañana siguiente, durante todo el día, Ritsu evadió a Masamune con el propósito de no quedarse a solas y darle un trance para "coquetearle", aunque con la terminación de ciclo por sí solo, era complicado darse espacios para el romance.

-¡Onodera!...-llamo el editor en jefe de emerald, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al susodicho con un papel enrollado.

-¡Takano-san!...—respondió frenético el novato

-No debes dormir en el trabajo…

-¡¿Ah?! quien estaba durmiendo solo me recargue un momento…-hizo una pausa y miro los papeles frente a el, por culpa de todos su trabajo como director de contenido estaba atrasadísimo.

Al tiempo que Masamune se acomodaba en su área de trabajo de nuevo, para seguir en lo suyo.

-El manuscrito esta listo…-celebro Kisa, exponiendo dicho objeto al aire a modo de victoria-…aquí lo tienes Ritchan…-se lo entrego a su compañero de al lado.

-Gracias Kisa-san…-agradeció el gesto, ya podía respirar un poco mas-…si esto sigue, el último seria…-pensó detenidamente en que contenidos faltaban en la revista.

-Por fin…-susurro con alivio Kisa, sentándose flojamente sobre su silla y guardando cuidadosamente los cambios en sus trabajos en su laptop.

Mientras tanto Hatori y Mino trabajan a todo vapor, si bien sus manuscritos estaban revisados por ellos mismos, faltaba el visto bueno de su jefe, por otra parte Kisa ya había completado todo el proceso, y si bien todavía no era un zombi por el cansancio si se le notaban unas ojeras. Se podía deducir que Takano y Onodera eran los más estresados.

Y es que precisamente era el final de ciclo.

-Listo, los manuscritos de Hatori y Mino revisados…-anuncio con autoridad Takano-san, mas que nada el aviso era para su novato.

-De acuerdo, solo falta el de Takano-san, así que cuando estará…

-Como siempre en el último momento

-¿Ah?, no puede ser Takano-san, los de la imprenta estarán hasta las 8 pm esta vez

-Eso siempre dicen, seguro te mintieron, habla con ellos entonces

-Esta seria la cuarta vez que cambio la hora

-Es tu trabajo, hazlo…

Onodera rabio un poco.

Kisa, Hatori y Mino, además de otros empleados ajenos al departamento observaban la mini pelea.

Y pasaron las horas hasta que por fin se termino, después de tanto batallar, la misión fue cumplida, lástima que fue pasada de las 9 pm.

-¡Enseguida voy a la imprenta!, Buen trabajo...—dijo con prisa el encargado de la tipografía saliendo de la instalaciones, tuvo que venir forzosamente para poder obtener todos los manuscritos.

Sin más fuerzas, Onodera cayo en su silla pesadamente, lo había logrado como siempre contra todo pronostico.

El editor en jefe solo lo vio detenidamente, era inevitable hacerlo, eran los únicos del piso, debido a que todos los demás empleados incluidos sus compañeros se había ido ya, a causa de sus responsabilidades como editor en jefe y director de contenido, tanto Masamune como Ritsu eran los últimos en marcharse.

Entonces Takano se levanto de su asiento, tomando sus cosas para regresar a casa y se acerco a Ritsu que de inmediato se percato de la situación y prediciendo lo que se le venia encima, se quería marchar en el acto.

-Onodera, espera.

Con solo escuchar esa voz grave, paro en seco inmediatamente, a pesar de estar próximo a marcharse.

-¿Que pasa?

-Hoy traje mi automóvil por que es el final de ciclo así que…

-ah, ya veo, gracias, pero tengo que comprar algunos suministros…mejor me voy en tren…-se dio vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a acelerar el paso, sin percatarse que térmicamente su jefe fue mas rápido.

De pronto Onodera fue interrumpido, ya que, Takano-san lo tomo del brazo, capturándolo y lo hizo retroceder, este gesto molesto al de ojos verdes, se volvió a encararlo.

-¡Takano-san te estoy diciendo que…!...—

Ya no pudo decir nada, tenia el rostro de aquel apuesto editor en jefe frente a él cerca, demasiado cerca. Un enorme sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas.

-¿Acaso no sabes leer entre líneas mi invitación?...-Los labios de Ritsu temblaron querían dar una contestación, mas fue imposible, estaba confundido y nervioso por estar en esa situación-…Quiero pasar tiempo contigo sumado a que te debo una cena, además... —susurro con voz ronca, acelerando mas el corazón del ojiverde, y después agrego con su tono normal, —Durante todo este día no has comido mas que café y galletas ¿verdad?

-¿Ah?

El ambiente se había relajado rápidamente, a causa de que Masamune dejo de invadir el espacio personal de Onodera,

-Cenaras conmigo y punto…-Dicto, tomando el bolso de Onodera para poder salir más rápido al destino.

-Lo siento, tendré que declinar la oferta, por que como te dije comprare suministros para cocinar,..—contesto arrebatando el bolso de las manos de su jefe para dejarse arrastrar.

-Puedes cocinar en mi departamento…-dijo, interrumpiendo la excusa que Ritsu le trataba de dar, tomando del brazo y empezó a halarlo un poco hasta el ascensor

-Suéltame Takano-san~ lo que quiero es descansar…

-Puedes descansar todo lo que desees en mi apartamento, por eso no hay ningún inconveniente

-¡¿Ah?!

-Mi casa es tu casa, ahora que estamos saliendo juntos…

-¿eh?

Entre el forcejeo, Onodera se percato demasiado tarde que ya se hallaban los dos solos en el ascensor, rápidamente quiso oprimir el botón para el primer piso y salir corriendo, pero su jefe fue rápido y marco la planta baja del estacionamiento, sin embargo eso significaba el ascensor haría dos paradas. Cuando el ascensor bajo desde el cuarto piso a la primera parada, Onodera quiso bajarse pero Takano lo jalo de la cintura y le deposito un beso sorpresa.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Ritsu se agrandaron y se sonrojo, empujando poco a poco a Masamune, este al final lo libero, en el acto el novato de emerald retrocedió.

-¡No hagas eso…!-replico histérico recuperando su respiración— ¿Qué tal si alguien nos hubiera visto cuando el elevador se abrió?

-Baka, en este momento no hay nadie…Ya es mas de las 9

-No...No importa…-ladeo su cara.

Justo en ese instante ya estaban en el estacionamiento, con algo de nerviosismo el uke abordo el automóvil. El camino a casa fue simplemente incomodo.

De vez en cuando miraba a su jefe atento al volante

Un gran suspiro dio Takano-san. Luego capturando el rostro del menor entre sus grandes y masculinas manos exclamo.

-Ritsu, acompáñame…

No pudo decir nada mas en ese momento, cedió simplemente, aún no comprendía porque su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, y aúnque su razón estaba alerta, su cuerpo claramente lo conducía en aquella situación de riesgo. Aferrado a su bolso de trabajo, subió al automóvil, al acomodarse, vio de reojo a Masamune colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, rápidamente lo imito.

El transcurso del camino en auto, el cual era mas corto, en comparación de la que se recorría en tren, facilito que los ratos de tensión, en donde nada conversaban, transcurrieran rápido.

-¿Por qué siempre termino cediendo?...—se autocritico Onodera, apoyándose en la puerta del auto, como si ver a través de la ventanilla lo ayudara a escapar de esa realidad. Y sobre todo de aquella pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior.

-Tengo miedo…. —dijo el Uke, sin percatarse que pensó en voz alta, su mano tapo su boca con rapidez.

Los ojos avellanados de Takano-san se abrieron de par en par, rápidamente se estaciono en un espacio en la calle.

¡No puede ser!

-¿Estas bien?

-Takano-san…dime, al principio cuando nos reencontramos… ¿Pensaste alguna vez en vengarte de mí?

Masamune se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, sabía que no era el lugar para hablar de ello, no dijo nada y volvió a encender el vehículo. Onodera al ver las acciones de su jefe, no hizo más preguntas, ansioso por que se le diera una respuesta.

Pasados unos 15 minutos, el editor en jefe manejo con rumbo hacia el mirador, aquel donde habían ido a visitar por su excelente vista de la ciudad, seguramente estaría vacio como de costumbre, ese lugar no estaba a la vista de nadie, así que se podría inspirar seguridad y aislamiento del mundo.

Una vez estacionados y apagado el motor, Takano se dispuso a conversar.

-Onodera…Dime, ¿Qué te hizo pensar en que quise vengarme de ti?

Los ojos felinos y dorados de aquel primer amor, se cernieron sobre Onodera Ritsu.

* * *

Siempre me hice la pelicula mental de un Takano que un principio quisiera vengarse de Ritsu, pero que en el camino termino enamorado, es un drama o no? XD


	5. Resolucion y decision

**Holaaaaaa a todos**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, ya saben el deber es primero (hablo del trabajo) y el hobby es despues...estoy algo atrasada, asi que tratare que cada mes al menos tendran un capitulo y si ven que me tardo ps uwu ya saben la razon.**

**Por cierto muchas gracias a los que me dejan mensajitos los aprecio mucho w 3 les respondo por MP, mensaje privado, como siempre :)**

**Ya no los entretengo mas**

-Onodera…Dime, ¿Qué te hizo pensar en que quise vengarme de ti?

Los ojos felinos y dorados de aquel primer amor, se cernieron sobre Onodera Ritsu.

-Bueno…es que…

-Si yo realmente hubiera querido vengarme de ti, ¿No crees que en el momento en que te me entregaste de nuevo hubiera sido suficiente?, me hubiera ahorrado muchas molestias…

Takano libero un gran suspiro estaba algo decepcionado por la situación, sin embargo recordó que los pensamientos de Ritsu por lo general tenía una razón de ser.

Entonces Onodera dijo:

-Takano-san, no debería dudar de ti a estas alturas, pero recordé que cuando nos reencontramos me dijiste "Hare que me digas de nuevo que me amas". Así que, siempre tuve el temor que por lo que paso hace 10 tal vez solo buscabas jugar conmigo…

-Es por eso que me rechazabas cada vez que me acercaba a ti

-Si, la verdad es que yo…-titubeo unos segundos, sus manos se cerraron, y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, como si todo su cuerpo deseaba quitarse un peso de encima y entonces ocurrió-…tengo miedo a ser herido. —concluyo, desviando su mirada.

-Onodera seré directo contigo, cuando nos reencontramos, solamente quería que te percataras que aun sentías algo por mí, debido a que te negabas a reconocerlo.

Ritsu no dijo nada, guardo silencio, empero escuchaba cada palabra atentamente, aunque sus ojos no atendían la mirada seria de su pareja.

Takano agrego:

-Nunca pude olvidarte…-tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su interlocutor para que sus ojos se encontraran—Te amo, ¿Deseas estar conmigo?

-Yo…quiero…estar contigo Takano-san

El editor en jefe deposito un beso en la frente, ocasionando un rubor en las mejillas de Onodera.

-Ahora ¿Ya no tienes ninguna duda?…

El editor novato negó con su cabeza.

Una sonrisa broto en la cara del seme, abrazando posesivamente a su primer amor. Ritsu correspondió el abrazo, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del otro chico. Se quedaron de esa manera un momento, hasta que unas leves cosquillas perturbaron a Onodera, y es que Takano estaba lamiendo y jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja del menor.

-Takano-san…para…

-Ahora que me has entregado tu corazón…no voy a parar

-¡¿Qué?! Ngh, ¿Cuándo te entregue…Mhn…?

Masamune empezó a desabrochar cada botón de la prenda que su compañero estaba usando, sin parar de besar su cuello y sus labios.

-Takano-san...no…podemos…hacerlo…en el auto

-Ya lo hemos hecho antes.

-Alguien podría vernos

-Realmente ¿Crees que alguien vendrá a este lugar a estas horas?

Onodera suspiraba cada vez que Takano le daba un receso a sus labios, estaban besándose suavemente y luego posesivamente.

En ese momento Masamune recordó algo y paro en sus acciones, se quito de encima de Ritsu, ante el desconcierto de este.

-¿EH?

-Regresemos a casa…-dijo acomodándose de nuevo sus lentes y encendiendo el auto.

Onodera seguía sin entender nada, primero estaba todo cariñoso y posesivo con él, y luego de un momento a otro, todo se enfriaba sin ninguna explicación.

-umm…está bien…-contesto el novato editor, Takano volteo a verlo, saliendo del espacio donde aparco, tomando la carretera.

-Suenas algo decepcionado…

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿Quién está decepcionado?!

-Me detuve por qué no has comido nada durante todo el día…

-Te dije que ya he comido.

-Café y galletas. Eso no es comida saludable. Además no soy tan descortés como para tener sexo contigo, sin que estés alimentado correctamente.

Una venita de enojo se poso en la cabeza de Onodera.

_¿Se supone que debería estará agradecido?_

-Eres bastante considerado Takano-san…-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Debo cuidar de ti y lo sabes…

-Ya te he dicho que soy un adulto, puedo cuidarme por mi mismo

-Eres la persona que amo, así que no hay nada que puedas hacer…-sentencio, concluyendo el asunto.

Onodera como siempre se avergonzó ante la forma tan simple en que su jefe expresaba sus sentimientos.

Una vez que llegaron al complejo de apartamentos donde ambos chicos Vivian, Ritsu lo asumía, de nada le servía hacerse el "perseguido" no planeaba resistirse a la invitación a cenar de su jefe y por ende estar en su apartamento.

-Y bien, ¿Qué esperas para abrir la puerta?-Dijo Takano, viendo como Onodera esperaba lo contrario, ser el invitado no el anfitrión.

-Y… ¿Por qué tiene que ser mi casa?

-Estas escondiendo que estas comprando solo agua y bebidas energizantes ¿Acaso?

-Por supuesto que no

-Entonces seguramente encontrare lo que necesito para hacer la cena

De pronto los estómagos de ambos les recordaron que podrían estar toda la noche discutiendo pero eso no mitigaría su hambre.

Sin más remedio y refunfuñando Onodera abrió la puerta de su "hogar dulce hogar" a su pareja.

Takano tomo la cocina del pequeño príncipe para cocinar un poco de curry, algo muy básico, no iba a comer pesado, tenían que ir a trabajar al día siguiente, la gran cena prometida se la daría luego cuando pudieran descansar al día siguiente.

-Vaya es la primera vez que veo que la cocina está organizada y limpia…-comento Takano mientras cocinaba delante de la estufa.

-¿Ah?, te dije que solamente estaba decidiendo no "no hacerlo" por el trabajo…-contesto sirviendo el arroz hervido en los platos.

-Ya veo. —el editor en jefe se dirigió al refrigerador deseaba cerciorarse que si estaba surtido de manera decente.

-¡Takano-san! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Revisando que también todo esté en orden…

Sorpresivamente Onodera decía la verdad, estaba el refrigerador lleno de alimentos sanos, algunas frutas básicas como manzanas y peras, verduras, leche, y algunos contenedores plásticos con comida, aunque también había algunos pudines, bebidas energéticas y unos platos de comida instantánea para el microondas.

-¿Sigues comprando esta comida?...—cuestiono Takano señalando los recipientes de comida congelada.

-Es mas practico cuando es fin de ciclo o llego tarde a casa.

Masamune soltó un suspiro, tenía que admitir había algo de cierto, también de vez en cuando el también hacia lo mismo. Entonces sirvió algo de curry encima del arroz

Tal vez la cena no era de lo más elegante, pero eran alimentos preparados por las propias manos de esos dos hombres.

Un plato de curry y con un vaso de agua para cada uno.

-Veo que has mejorado en la cocina….—comento el editor en jefe de esmeralda, al comenzar a comer el sabroso curry presentado en el plato-Y que tu casa está muy limpia…-comento, observando a su alrededor, era la primera vez que le daba la impresión de orden impecable.

-Por supuesto, te repito que puedo cuidarme por mismo.

-Si tienes razón, aunque eso no da motivos para que no te cuide.

Comiendo en la pequeña mesa pequeña en la sala de Ritsu, en un silencio absoluto. Para alguien como Takano, ahora por fin de 365 días de espera, la cuenta regresiva para el anhelado momento de que Onodera le confesara sus sentimientos y disipar toda duda razonable, el hombre de 27 años de edad se hallaba tranquilo por fin.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Onodera recogió los platos y los puso en el fregadero para lavarlos luego, no deseaba hacer labores domesticas ahora, solo quería descansar, Takano noto eso.

-Bien, gracias por la cena.-agradeció, tomando su chaqueta para irse a su apartamento.

-Ahm, si.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron al pasillo, para que la "visita" retomara sus pasos, colocándose su calzado en el Genkan.

-Mañana deseo que me entregues el informe sobre los rankings de los autores populares, procura tenerlo listo, lo más pronto posible.

-Si en cuanto llegue comenzare a trabajar con ello. Bueno…entonces…

-¿Hmn?

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…_._

_¿…Ahora no debería hacer algo más?, Somos amantes… ¡espera un segundo, ¿Por qué tengo que comenzar yo?! _

-Oi Onodera…-llamo Takano la atención del aludido y sin que este lo esperara, lo jalo del cuello de su camisa para atraerlo y besarlo.

_No quiero irme_

Cuando se separaron, Onodera estaba tan ruborizado como siempre, su timidez seguía ahí, sin embargo su halo de resistencia se había reducido, Takano se dio cuenta, de cierta forma agradecía eso, ya no era empujado ni mirado con descontento.

-Por cierto el próximo fin de semana tienes libre ¿No es cierto?-anuncio Takano, acomodándose los zapatos.

-Sí, es el principio del ciclo, por ello no tengo nada en la agenda.

-Entonces tengamos una cita.

-¡Eh!

-Si tienes algún lugar a donde quieras ir, avísame. Aunque también no me molestaría quedarme en casa y pasarla contigo.

_¡¿Que esta insinuando?!_

Ritsu se mordió la lengua. Era lo suficientemente maduro para haber advertido que esto pasaría, además no podía echarse para atrás.

_Tener citas, pasar tiempos juntos y todo lo demás son eventos normales entre una pareja…Sin embargo, siento que…. ¡Takano-san va demasiado rápido!, solo llevamos un día como amantes oficialmente, y aun no me acostumbro_

El pequeño príncipe aun estaba meditando sobre el asunto, cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh?...—comento Takano al esculcar sus bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Qué sucede Takano-san?

-La llave del apartamento no está.

-Tal vez las dejaste en el auto.

-Iré a revisar

Onodera estaba ya preparado para irse a descansar, juzgando que Takano no regreso, le deba a entender que su jefe su había logrado recuperar su llave. De repente, alguien toco el timbre.

-¿Quién podrá ser?...—dijo el joven de ojos verdes, al dirigirse al salón, para escuchar el interfon.

-Onodera soy yo…-dijo una voz de más conocida, al otro lado del aparato.

-¿Takano-san?...

-Ábreme, ocupo hablar contigo.

Sin más Ritsu fue a abrirle la puerta a su jefe, quien entro de inmediato, juzgando su aspecto denotaba que acababa de llegar de algún lado.

-No encontré mis llaves, así que vine a ver si se había caído aquí, cuando cenamos

-Lo siento, yo también las busque y no encontré nada.

Takano dio un gran suspiro, ahora sí que estaba en un gran aprieto, era ya de noche y era muy tarde como hablarle al encargado del complejo de viviendas y pedirle que mandara un cerrajero.

-Y precisamente Yokosawa está fuera de casa

-¿Ah?, ¿Fuiste a casa de Yokosawa-san?

-Sí, recuerdas que él tiene una copia de la llave de apartamento

-ah, Sí.

Como podría Onodera olvidarlo, prácticamente en el pasado se había hecho un lio pensando en que el oso gruñón de Marukawa pudiese venir a la hora que quisiera a la morada de Takano. Por su parte, Onodera se quedo meditando.

_¿Aun no le ha pedido que le regrese la copia de la llave?, supongo que tendrá sus razones, ¿Por qué me siento tan incomodo?…._

Al verlo tan ensimismado el editor en jefe explico:

-No le pedí la copia, ya que, pensé que si algún día perdía mi llave podría pedirle la suya.

-¿Por qué no le llamaste por teléfono para que pudieras encontrarte con él?

-Últimamente Yokosawa no está en casa, llevándose a Sorata con él. No sé si está saliendo con alguien o no, no quiero inmiscuirme mucho en su vida privada.

-Entiendo.

Onodera entendía que aunque Takano y Yokosawa habían vuelto a ser amigos de nuevo, cuidaban muy bien los detalles de sus vidas privadas, su relación había madurado, seguían siendo amigos y colegas en el trabajo, empero con sus propios secretos.

-Onodera, déjame quedarme aquí contigo una noche…-soltó Takano

-¿Ah?

-Solo será por hoy…

-Pero Takano-san…

-Si te molesta solo dame unas mantas y dormiré en el sillón…

El editor en jefe se movió del pasillo al salón, para inspeccionar si podía domar cómodamente en el sillón.

-Takano-san, no puedo permitir que duermas en el sillón…

-¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?

Onodera su puso rojo como tomate y desviando su mirada a otro lado, dijo:

-Bueno…es que…mañana…tenemos que trabajar y no quiero ser el culpable de que estés cansado …además…además solo será por una noche…solo, ¡No intentes nada!

Masamune coloco su mano en la cabeza de Ritsu para acariciarla.

-No haría nada en contra tuya. Tratare de contenerme.

Y así ambos hombres se dispusieron a ir a dormir, y aunque la cama de Onodera era individual, ambos pudieron acomodarse perfectamente. Terminaron espalda con espalda. Ritsu no tenía intención de quedar frente a frente, ya que, seguro el autocontrol de su pareja se iría al traste.

_¡No puedo dormir!_

_¡Maldición!, mi corazón está inquieto, debido a que puedo sentir la espalda de Takano-san, y ¿por que duerme sin camisa?_

_Puedo percibir los latidos del corazón de Takano, al tener su espalda contra la mía…._

_¡Debo tranquilizarme!, Muy bien Onodera Ritsu, respira._

La suerte le sonrió al pequeño príncipe, quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos, mas Takano seguía despierto, esa posición no era muy cómoda, así que se sentó en la cama, miro a su izquierda y se percato que su pareja estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, prosiguió a acomodarse, abrazando por la espalda a Onodera, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón palpitando pacíficamente y aunque Ritsu se removió, no se despertó, en la posición de "cucharita", con lo más preciado entre sus brazos, Masamune empezó a relajarse.

_Quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo siempre…_

A la mañana siguiente, Onodera se descubrió entre los brazos de su jefe.

-¡Takano-san…!

-Que molestia, gritando tan temprano, solo por un abrazo.

-No, es por eso,… solo me sorprendiste…-dijo desviando su mirada un poco sonrojado

-Entonces acostúmbrate a las sorpresas…-comento Takano, atrayéndolo de la barbilla, para besarlo. Los labios del novato eran tan cálidos y suaves, y respondían con timidez a sus caricias. Luego agrego- Buenos días…Ritsu….

Luego de esa muestra de amor matutina, los dos hombres se levantaron y se prepararon para su jornada laboral. La cual paso muy pacifica pues las "semillas de rábanos de 20 días" estaban apenas en la tierra, es decir era principio de ciclo.

Ese martes, Takano y Onodera salieron al principio de la tarde-noche abandonaron Marukawa para ir a sus apartamentos, según Masamune el encargado del complejo donde vivian, le informo por teléfono, que le dejaria el respuesto de la llave del apartamento 1201 en su buzon de correos.

-Takano-san ¿Si te dejo Harada-san el repuesto de tu llave?...—pregunto Onodera al estar frente a la puerta de su casa, esperando a que Takano encontrara su llave.

-Si, aquí esta.

Ritsu entonces prosiguió a entrar en casa y descansar y cenar.

-Oi Onodera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ten, toma esto.—se acerco para entregarle algo en la mano de su interlocutor.-Es la llave del apartamento.

-¡¿eh?!

Esto si que era una sorpresa de tamaño colosal-

_Takano-san, me esta entregando la llave de tu casa, ¡¿Qué me esta queriendo decir?!, ¿Quiere que lo visite o que?, jamás haria eso…bueno pero seria útil si algún dia hay un emergencia, pero…¡Y si esta insinuando otra cosa!_

-He estado pensando en tener un repuesto en tu casa, por si este incidente vuelve a pasar,es mejor ser precavido.

_Menos mal, lo juzgue mal a Takano-san, solo quiere tener esto como precaucion_

-Aunque no estaría de mas, que cuando te sientas solo puedes venir cuando quieras…y con gusto te "confortare"

Un balde de agua fría le cayo a Onodera.

_¡Es un dictador autoritario!_

-¡Ehhh!, ¡¿Por que haría eso?!

-Por que somos amantes y pues es natural que haya momentos en que quieras estar conmigo, y es muy sencillo solo entrar a mi casa, no me molesta eso en absoluto.

Onodera hizo un pequeño puchero y berrinche por el coraje que tenia, a veces su jefe era algo descarado.

-Por cierto Onodera, deberías darme una copia de tu llave también

-¡No quiero!

-Bueno no importa si no me la das…-comento Takano dándose la vuelta para poder entrar a su morada, para luego sacar una llave diferente de su bolsillo.-Ya tengo una copia tuya

-¡Cuando sacaste esa copia sin mi autorización!

-Es una de las llaves que dejaste en mi apartamento cuando dejaste tu ropa atrás…-finalizo, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

-¡Dámela Takano-san!...—exclamo el otro exasperado, tratando de abrir la puerta, entonces escucho el pasador de la puerta poniéndose que le daba la señal que había perdido.

¡Esto no puede ser, esto no es amor, es abuso!


End file.
